Desperate Housewives Season 5 Premiere Narration
by fandy27390
Summary: The opening 'Mary Alice' narration of the season five premiere of Desperate Housewives depicting the changes that can occur in five years time. This is the work of a bored student lol and is completely fictional. R&R please!


_**Desperate Housewives **_Season Five Premiere Narration

_Previously on Desperate Housewives:_

Katherine and Bree joined forces and commenced a business. (show Katherine and Bree at the Founder's Day Ball, shooting range)  
_Carlos became blind_ (show Carlos being knocked unconscious in "Something's Coming", Gabby and Carlos at the hospital)  
_and Gabrielle stood by him._ (show Gabby and Carlos and Roxie on the bed together)  
_Mike kicked his drug addiction_ (show Mike taking pills)  
_and Susan gave birth to a boy._ (show Susan in hospital with the baby, Painting his name in the nursery)  
_Lynette got arrested _(show Lynette being handcuffed)  
_but was quickly released. _(show Kayla confessing to Tom)  
_And Kayla was sent packing._ (show Kayla crying in the back of her grandparent's car)  
_Katherine's daughter had died_ (show Dylan under the chest, Lilly and Katherine burying the body in the woods)  
_and was quickly replaced._ (show Katherine in the orphanage with new Dylan. Show older Dylan with Julie, Julie saying to Susan "That's not the same girl")  
_Wayne wanted revenge,_ (show Wayne pointing a gun at Katherine, Adam speeding through the cermemony)  
_but luckily for Katherine _(show Adam coming through the door, Bree and Katherine look relieved)  
_he never got it._ (show Wayne saying "I'll get out and i'll find you", Katherine shooting him)  
_And all was well again, _(show Katherine and Dylan hugging, the housewives watching)  
_until..._

Five Years Later (show Susan kissing "")

_Time _(show Wisteria Lane at night)  
_The dictionary defines Time as "The system of those sequential relations that any event has to any other, as past, present, or future..."_ (camera pans past Lynette's house)  
_but what this definition doesn't tell us_ (camera pushes through the door and up to the kitchen)  
_is just how quickly time passes._ (shows Lynette with her children in the past, eating dinner)  
_harmless kids _( - FLASH FORWARD - Preston car jacking and speeding down a road and crashing into a car showroom.)  
_can become criminals _(Preston watches from behind bars as Tom and Lynette argue with the policeman).

_It doesn't prepare us _(camera pans past Bree's house and into the front door)  
_for how much can change._ (show's Bree arguing with Andrew while making dinner)  
_hardworking housewives _( - FLASH FORWARD - a huge camera crew in Bree's kitchen as she prepares a cooking demonstration)  
_can become successful celebrities._ ( Andrew argues on the phone, "She cannot fly to New York, she's booked up till february")

_It doesn't warn us _(camera pans past Gabrielle's house and into the front door)  
_of the dificulties that present themselves._ ( A blind Carlos and Gabby sat at the table drinking champagne. Carlos misses his mouth and they both laugh)  
_Devoted wives and invalid husbands _( - FLASH FORWARD - the room is covered with toys and mess, Gabby has looked better)  
_can become devoted mothers and invalid fathers._ ( the kids scream past. They are still drinking champagne. Carlos misses his mouth again and Gabby throws her head on the table)

_It doesn't let you forget_ (camera pans past Katherine's house and into the front door)  
_the mistakes you made_. (Katherine and Dylan sit at the dinner table not talking and obviously unhappy)  
_Masquerading mothers and confused daughters_ ( - FLASH FORWARD - Katherine laughs with Dylan and her new finace)  
_can become happy and accepted women._ (camera pans to a photograph of Katherine with the other housewives. It focuses on Susan)

_But most of all,_ (camera pans past Susan's house and into the front door)  
_it doesn't prevent us_ ( Mike and Susan are at the table with Maynard in a high chair. They appear extremely happy as they feed their baby)  
_from making descisions_ ( - FLASH FORWARD - Mike is gone and replaced with Susan's new husband. Maynard is now five)  
_we may live to regret. _( They both seem happy but her new husband glances over his shoulder as the mailman posts a letter through the letter box. He is relieved. why? Susan glances at a photo of Mike and Maynard. She sighs and turns to face her husband and kisses him. We go to a church yard where we see a tombstone. The name "Mike" is inscribed)  
_Yes, Time can even make devastated widows into happily married wives,_ (We are transported into an abandoned factory. Mike is chained to the wall and gagged. He tries to scream for help)  
_even if their first husband - **isn't dead yet!**_


End file.
